


Everything Was Blue

by BrinaMay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Slight Smut, Smut, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony's getting more than a hug, imagine, lyrics, probably out of character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaMay/pseuds/BrinaMay
Summary: Even though the war between him and Steve had ended a while ago, it never seemed to stop raging inside of him.





	Everything Was Blue

" _You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece,_

_tearing through the pages and the ink"_

'Colors' - Halsey

He was a mess, that much was obvious.  
He wouldn’t eat more than a few things throughout the day. His sleeping pattern was back to where it had been during the battle of New York. The only water he consumed was the ice in his scotch or whiskey. The bruises that had faded from where he fought with Steve and Bucky had been replaced with paling skin and harsh stubble across his face.  
“Tony, come back to bed.” Her voice broke the silence of the dimly lit living room.  
The ice in his glass was the only reply she got from the man slumped in the recliner. He set the glass down on the side table. His shaggy brown hair slipping into his eyes. She headed over to him, getting on her knees at his feet. She took his hand and looked up, face worried. He pulled his hands back.  
“Go to sleep Jan.” He sighed.  
“Not without you.”  
“Jan.”  
Tony stared at her, looking so exhausted that she felt her eyes well up. He shook his head and stood. Maybe he was so wasted that his body took over the walking, maybe he just got so used to being drunk that everything seemed like he was perfectly sober. He strode past her, heading to the window and leaning his forehead against it.  
The moon light was gone, the sky replaced by a silky haze that covered the stars. The water lapped on the shores, rocky and full of a vengeance. He watched it, contemplating how easy it would be to slip from the house and let those waves wash over him. He felt chill, a cough forcing its way to his throat. He could feel her gently touch his shoulder, her arm wrapping around him as she leaned her head against his back. He took the moment to realize he was shaking.  
“Come on.” Her voice was a pleasant whisper in his ear, the compassion making him choke up.  
He stumbled a bit as he turned around and pulled her tight against, burying his face into her hair and letting out a quivering breath. The smell of lavender and chamomile filtered into his lungs, immediately recognizing it as they spray she usually puts on before bed. He felt the first few tears slip down, holding her tight. She held onto him tightly, gently stroking his hair as he bent to bury his face in the crook of her neck.  
“Come on.” She whispered softly, having grown used to the heavy smell of expensive booze that came off of him.  
He nodded, letting the tears slip from his eyes. He watched her, fingers loosely hooked with his as she led him to the bedroom. He gazed over her figure, eyes blurred. She led him to the bed, motioning for him to lay down.  
“Jan.” He spoke softly, sitting down and pulling her close.  
“What is it?” Her brows drew in worry, leaning her cheek into his hand.  
He said nothing, mind contemplating. He gazed into her eyes, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. His thumb stroked over her cheek.  
He needed to numb the pain, needed a distraction.  
His chapped lips pressed against hers, pulling her close against him. She jerked in surprised, pulling back. She looked at him confused, the glow from the bathroom’s nightlight illuminating her face. He lightly moved her to where she was sitting on the bed, lowering her down till she was flat and his chest pressed against her breast. He kissed her again, a bit heated at first before simmering to a gentle simmer. She cupped the back of his neck, trying to remember the last time he had let her get this close.  
He burned a trail of kisses down her throat, leading from her jaw to her cleavage. She held her breath, letting a moan slip from her as he flicked a thumb over her hardening nipple. He pressed a knee between her thighs, pressing it against her core.  
“Tony.” She gasped as he nipped her flesh.  
“Shh.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Please, Janice,” he looked at her, eyes dark. “let me do this.”  
She nodded, watching him stand up and remove his clothes. The scars on his body made her ache inside, though she couldn’t help but gaze over his muscled figure. His cock lay hardening between his legs; her thighs closing tight together at the sight. She held her tongue, biting the edge of her lip between her teeth as he motioned her to sit up. His hands were gentle as they tugged her nightie off of her. She laid back down.  
“Thank you.” He said softly, her panties sliding down her legs with ease.  
“Are you sure this is what you need?” She pushed her self up, reaching up and cupping his cheek.  
His stubble scratched against the palm of her hand. He appeared to be thinking, contemplating. He let her go, moving to go and sit at the front of the bed, back against the headboard. He stared at her, motioning for her to come up to him, lips forming a soft smirk. She felt her heart skip a beat, the sight of him sitting like that all to familiar.  
She crawled up to him, straddling him. He nuzzled his face between her breasts, hands holding her hips. She could feel the whiskers on his face scratching pleasantly on her skin, lips parting as his tongue flicked across the hard pebble of her nipple. His hand dipped between them, running a finger between her dampening lips, stroking and teasing until he found it suitable enough to lower her against his tip.  
They couldn’t hold their moans as he entered her, holding her hips. She went slow as she started riding him, burying a hand in his hair as he nuzzled and suckled at her breasts, hands messaging her ass and guiding her up and down. Her hair fell over her shoulders, bouncing in time with the smooth thrusts.  
He glanced up at her, watching how her soft lips parted with every panting breath. He cupped her cheek, gaining her attention. Their lips met, a bit hungrier than the previous times. It was passion fueled though. Not just lust, but the pain, the betrayal, everything. It was raw emotion. He could feel her start tipping to her edge, a needy yet urging moan sweeping out of her.  
“Come on, baby.” He urged her, pressing a thumb to her tender bundle of nerves.  
She clutched onto him, lightly biting into her shoulder, body trembling as she hit her high. He groaned as hit his own, fucking up into her. They clutched onto each other, breathing heavily. She cradled him to her, letting him hold her like a lifeline as they both came down and he pulled out. Her fingers gently soothed through his hair, his tears coming back and dripping onto her.  
“I’ll help you through this.” She spoke softly, still a little breathless. “We can get through this.”  
He stayed silent a moment, closing his eyes. He swallowed, feeling weak but comforted. She hummed softly, leaning her head on his.  
They had stayed like that for a while. Silence wrapped around them. He held her close, tossing words around his mind and trying to find the right combination to say. He pulled back and looked at her.  
“Thank you, for this, for everything.”  
She nodded, accepting it as she moved off of him, letting him lay down before curling up against him. She laid against him, hand and head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, holding her in place.  
The silence felt like a warm blanket. Tony closed his eyes, feeling safe for now. He took a deep breath, deciding to let sleep take him for the first time since he last saw Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literal crap that I just needed to get out. I'm thinking of actually turning it into a full story, or at least a few chapters. So what do you all think?


End file.
